


Nosferatu

by eyeofthedivine



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Other, childe, nosferatu - Freeform, sire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyeofthedivine/pseuds/eyeofthedivine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about becoming a Nosferatu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nosferatu

**Author's Note:**

> Special thank you to Operationimpedingdoom & Contessaofchoas!

Everything felt pleasantly numb, that is until I woke up on the cold hard concrete. My mind was dizzy, I couldn't quite grasp at my memories; not even to remember where I was and what had happened to me. Suddenly it hit me like a brick in the face; my skin was itching, burning and oh god I wish it would just crawl away and leave me alone.

_How had I arrived here?_

_Where was here?_

_What the FUCK was going on?_

_Had I been out and got my drink spiked?_

_Was I going to die here? _

It was almost soothing having the cold concrete under my feverish skin. My eyes couldn't focus properly when I finally open them, everything was so blurry but there was someone there, I could have sworn I heard someone shift next to me. Panic started to rise into my chest as I heard the noise get closer and closer. When a hand clasped my arm I screamed; I could hear it echo as my voice bounced off one wall to the next. Even though I was still screaming I could hear him chuckling softly. The next thing I knew something warm and wet was trickling into my mouth; the taste was disgusting but god I wanted more! Quicker than I ever moved in my life my arms coiled around the stranger's arm as

I drank. My grip was like a death grip on him, if it left I'm not sure what would happen. I could hear a low thumping noise now, it pulsed in my ears. Was that my heart beat? It seemed to get slower and slower...

_________________

_What happened?_

_How long had I been here?_

_I must have passed out?_

I tried to prop myself into a sitting position, that was a big mistake! It started as a twinge but within seconds it developed into agonising cramps. My head smacked back against the concrete and I didn't even feel the pain in my head from the agony in my belly; only the cold trickle of blood from where I had cracked my head open.

My teeth sank into the skin below my lips in an attempt to stifle my screams. Of course that didn't really help the cramping, which seemed to get worse and worse by the second. My hands rested on my stomach and I could feel something under my skin moving! The tears welled up in my eyes and began running down my cheeks. I just wanted to die, let it be over and done with not this long drawn out process that seemed to be my own death.

_Oh god, please kill me._

Over and over in my head I prayed for a god I didn't believe in to kill me and end this torment. My teeth ached but I barely noticed as the torment went on, my throat so dry and so thirsty for an unquenchable thirst that tormented my entire being.

I couldn't tell how long this went on for it felt like weeks and months. My hands clawing at my stomach just to try and end the torment quicker, hoping that if I clawed out my insides I would die sooner; anything to make the torment that was now my existence come to its final conclusion. Often rough calloused hands on my wrists brought my arms to my sides as I wept. My sobs and whimpers going on forever as his long fingers ran gently through my hair.

"Please...please kill..me..." My voice was so hoarse from what it normally sounded; it cracked from exhaustion and thirst. It was like my whole being was consumed by that thirst. My begging for release from this torment went unacknowledged by the stranger; he just sat with me and waited.

What he waited for I didn't even want to know. Sometimes he would vanish for hours at a time, or at least I thought it was hours. I had no way to measure time; the only thing that let me know I was still alive was the agonising waves of pain that seemed to increase in frequency as time went on.

When I heard my silent keeper return I wasn't sure if I was crying tears of joy or misery any more. His presence was comforting even if he said nothing to me through words; instinctually I knew he was caring for me in his own queer way. I'm not sure when but he must have moved me off the floor onto an old putrid mattress. At this point I didn't care about smells, I was grateful for the small comforts he gave me. Whenever he allowed me to drink I was thankful because it took the edge off the pain if only for a short moment before the tidal wave of pain began again.

Over and over again we repeated this process. My eyes still hadn't come back into focus and the only time I slept was when the pain became so over bearing that I passed out. These small reprieves were short lived of course, as soon as my consciousness was dragged back to reality the pain was back. But this time it was different my eyes fluttered open and for the first time I could see. The pain had for the most part ebbed away but something was wrong. I wasn't the same as I was at the beginning.

My skin felt deathly cold, my eyes raked over the bare skin of my arms; even their appearance had changed. No longer were they as I remembered, flushed with blood and defined with muscle and fat. My fingers looked slightly longer and much thinner as though they were stripped away of muscle; knuckles protruded from the taught skin that seemed to wrap over them tightly. My fingernails ending in sharp points now compared to the smooth edge they once were. The small fine hairs on my arms had also vanished; now they were thin, bony and deathly pale, almost gray but tinged with green. I felt a scream gurgle its was up my throat but managed to repress it with deep breaths.

My eyes were obscured by the long lengths of my fringe; repetitively I ran my fingers through the locks to push them out of my eyes only to feel a fresh wave of panic as my fingers ran through my fringe then nothing but the bare skin of my head. Its shape elongated from what I once knew as my own head. I didn't have the energy to even cry any more I felt so weak and feeble. So very thirsty, I tried my best to repress the despair that burned in my chest.

For the first time I took in my surroundings, I was in a cave of some sort. The walls were bare jagged rock but the undeniable stench of the sewers was not far from my nose. I recognised the smell of stale urine and shit from a long distant memory of the trip I once made to collect some loot but I pushed away the memory as I tried to work out what the hell was going on.

The loud, fast drumming noise was a shock at first; my ears so used to the silence had never heard anything quite like it. The quick staccato rhythm pounded into my ears as I sat on the mattress looking around stupidly trying to figure out what the hell was going on now. From nowhere a rat scurried past the mattress I still sat on. It stopped mid stride and looked at me with its small black beady eyes. It's long matted brown fur looked nothing like the pet rats I used to keep as a child. Something echoed from the depths of my mind; there was no specific voice just the instinctual need. Before I knew what was happening that rat was in my hand and pressed against my face. I could smell the urine soaked waters that it must have been swimming in but only mild revulsion cut across my conscious as I bit into it draining it as I drew out the beats began to slow until finally they stopped. When I fully realised what I had done it was all I could do but throw the poor creature's corpse across the room. I heard the small bones crunch as it hit the wall; I must have thrown it far harder than I thought. I could taste the rat's fur in my mouth; it was putrid, I was disgusted with myself and yet no nausea came, no vomiting or retching as one would expect.

Why the hell did I do that? What was that thing in my head? It almost purred when the blood ran down my throat. With a silent shudder I sat back on the mattress. I needed to think, process what was going on. What was I now? Was I still human? These thoughts raced through my head as I sat back down, swirling and bobbing around like a bothersome fly. Maybe the best thing to do was start at the beginning? Yes, start from the last thing I remember and piece it back together even if I can't remember everything it has to help. Hunching over I didn't seem to even notice my spindly legs as I peered down at the ground racking my brains trying to remember. I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched; maybe it was just my years of paranoia? But that instinctual feeling that I was not alone clawed at me as I sat there ruining any concentration I could muster.

There were candles dotted about the room and the flame glinted off something shiny into my eyes; I couldn't help but hiss as the bright light stroked my eyes. But it was then that I noticed the mirror on the far side of the cave.

_How had I not noticed that sooner?_

_I had to know. How bad was it? It couldn't be that bad...could it?_

I almost ran to the mirror, stumbling over myself to get there. Nothing could prepare me for the reflection that looked back at me. For the first time I took in my face. Un-naturally large black eyes peered back at me with keen blood red pupils. Taught greenish scaled skin pulled over my face. Protruding cheek bones that made me look like a corpse. As I turned my head I noticed my ears had elongated into wonky points.

_There’s a hole in my face!?_

Turning further to the side I could see some of the inner teeth on my left side. The right side appeared for the most part intact but sunken into a hollow. The front teeth however had changed completely no longer were they human. They looked like small razor sharp picks; one or two, no five stubbornly poking out from under my upper lip. The long fringe of hair that remained poking stubbornly down and the small flesh plug in my lower lip were the only thing that remained unchanged.

I almost ripped off my black shirt; pulling it with ease over my head; I couldn't have done that before. My once reasonably flat stomach had shrunk skin tight against my ribcage. I could count every single one of them now. My hip bones protruding out so far that the pointed bone had broken the skin on one side. My bra hung loose; the only thing keeping it in place where my broad bony shoulders. In my frustration I ripped the offending garment off and threw it to the floor. My breasts where now almost gone. One could have easily missed them all together if it wasn't for the piercings that still remained in my nipple. I caught something on my back that forced me into a slow pirouette. As more of my back came into view I saw the peaks of my vertebrae had also shredded through my skin in places. When I had completed one revolution I stopped. I was stunned into silence as I took in my hideous visage.

My shirt still in my hand I didn't notice my grip tighten around it until my nails bit into my palm. My shoulders began to shake as I began to laugh. That's right. I laughed; I could hear it echo around the place just like my screams had done, if not louder. My ears were most certainly keener. Even though my laughter was loud I still heard the shifting quiet footsteps. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was, it was him.

"Want to know something funny?" I asked. He didn't respond as I continued to laugh. It took me a moment to turn and face him but I managed it.

"I would have fucked you if you asked me nicely." I carried on cackling at my own personal joke. I didn't care if he saw me with no clothes on we were both as ugly as sin now.

__________________________________

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^_^ I hope you liked it.


End file.
